Commandos: Behind the Lines
by etiger1995
Summary: Clone commando "13" must deal with the loss of his first commando team while struggling with his new team of misfit clones. This is just a trail story, please let me know what you think of it. OC characters will be needed if i am to continue!


Hola people of fanfiction. this is my frist Star Wars FF (i'm usually into more of the anime section of the site, but i decided to give this a try. I only ask that you be kinda leniant on my spelling or terms as i'm kinda new to star wars.

* * *

><p>We are Zeta squad of the grand republic's clone army. We are a small project made of less than 100 clones, project "commando". As part of this group, we have been trained to carry out "black ops" missions in order to aid the republic's main defense, the 501st. our missions consist of many different jobs from small jobs like repairing a droid on a backwater planet; taking out a high ranking confederate officer; or even sneaking behind enemy lines to take out their defenses, so our main army can advance. Our team, zeta squad, and its brother and sister commando squadrons, are considered the heart of the clone army.<p>

My name is clone AE-1713, commonly called Alpha Thirteen by my superiors, or simply thirteen, by my squad brothers. I'm a first crate sniper, and leader of Zeta Squadron. As a clone commando I was equipped with the standard clone commando equipment, high tech battle armor and the ac-17 blaster rifle, with the ability to transform from a normal ac-17 blaster, to a sniper, or heavy artillery rifle. My story begins before I became part of Zeta squad; it begins in the early days of the clone wars, on Geonosis.

Geonosis was an isolated desert planet, covered in mountains filled with caves where its inhabitants live, near the outer rim; a quiet place inhabited by bugs that called Geonosians. Geonosis in those days was used as a factory for creation of Confederate battle droids, and a prison for storage of confederate enemies.

I closed my eyes and put my helmet on slowly. The cold cabin of the drop ship was dark, just as dark as it was in the desert bellow. I closed my eyes and gave a sigh. The only thing around to help prepare me was the soft hum of the engine; it was the only thing keeping my mind off the war that raged below. I admit I was terrified, and I'm sure the clone troopers that were with me noticed it.

I opened my eyes looking at my environment through the helmet; the visor tented everything blue. I was in a small LAAT/C Gunship, the standard drop ship used for everything from dropping off troops to taking down an enemy star cruiser, with clone troopers surrounding me. I was surprised how many troops they put in with me, in simulations there was maybe one or two other clones with a commando during a drop; but now there were maybe ten or fifteen clones crammed into the small space.

I jumped with the feeling of something hitting my shoulder. I turned quickly to see a clone with a yellow design on his helmet; this was (at the time) the sign of a clone commander; the highest ranking type of "average clone".

"I'm sorry to bother you, commando," The commander began, he spoke with a mandalorian accent (something that was rare for an "average clone) something that pointed towards advanced training. "But you seem a little tense. You need to relax before you go in."

"I understand that!" I began; surprised to hear a lesser clone was telling me what to do.

"Then calm down. We're dropping you off in less than five minutes. And to be honest, Commando, I don't want to have this ship come back and pick up a corps." The commander said bluntly, removing his hand from my shoulder. "Listen, just calm down, your safer than the rest of us, as long as you stay quiet while you're behind enemy lines that is."

I took a deep breath and looked around. The other clones were all staring over towards us. They were most likely surprised that their commander had even said a word to a commando; "average clones" usually treated commandos as their superiors.

"Thanks for the advice." I said sincerely, giving a glare to the clones that were staring; all of them turned quickly and acted as if they hadn't seen anything.

"No problem, Commando." He held out his hand. "They call me Commander Strife."

"13, glad to meet you." I took his hand, and smiled under my helmet.

"Well 13, we'll be dropping you off any second now." Commander Strife said, I could tell he was smiling under his helmet.

"I know, Commander." I replied simply.

The next few moments were torcher waiting for the commander to give me another tap on the shoulder, and tell me that we were low enough for me to make a jump; one that would cause me to plummet to the dark moon lit desert bellow me, where I was to find my way to a small confederate base that would be thrown under siege by the clone troopers, within a few minutes of us making our way into the base.

I was getting nervous now. Many different thoughts popped into my; like how hard the base would be to find, how many droids would be guarding the base, and how many of my teammates would be coming out alive, if any? I like to think, even now, that any clone would have started asking questions like those with a mission like this; especially if it was their first outside of training.

"It's time 13." The commander was turned to me now, his hand on my shoulder. He had caught me just in time too; I was beginning to lose my nerve; any longer and I might have done something needlessly stupid.

I nodded my head; afraid that my fear would show if I even dared speak.

He nodded back as though he understood. Being careful to keep ahold of me by the shoulder, he led me to the door at the side of the ship which was now slowly sliding open; allowing me to get my first glimpse at the dark hills of sand that seemed to travel endlessly in every direction. I calmed slightly when I looked out, we were closer to the ground than I thought we would be, and the moon did a fairly good job at keeping the desert lit just enough that I didn't have to use the night vision feature in my visor. I turned to the Commander, smiling under my helmet.

"Thank you, commander." I tensed up, preparing to jump. "Good luck on the front lines, Commander Strife." With that said I leapt out towards the sand, feeling weightless for only a second before rolling as I hit the ground.

I pulled myself up quick enough to watch as the Gunship disappeared into the distance; the commander was hanging out the side waving back to me. I smiled and brushed the sand out of the cracks of my armor. It was time that the mission began. I looked in the opposite direction that the ship had gone; sure enough there were lights in the distance, they were dull and barely noticeable to the untrained eye; the lights of the Droid base.

* * *

><p>Well thanks guys, tell me what you think if you think i should continue this or weather it's kinda pointless. any of you looking at this from NOD *you especially NovelistWill* i will kill you!* So thank you everyone!


End file.
